desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter Ewers (Desi Fighting)
Baxter Ewers (バクスターEwersの, Bakusutā Ewers no) was confirmed to be a playable character on the same day when Desi De La O, Snowy, Baxstar, Batista and Acus were. Baxter is considered Well-Balanced and plays out Similar to Mario from the Mario Franchise. Moveset Attributies Baxter Ewers is considered a beginner character that people can learn with. This is due to him having no major size or speed flaws and is considered all around and balanced. Despite being an average-sized middleweight (light heavyweight). Baxter is one of those characters who can Chain Grab without a wall. which is a true problem at high level play. Baxter's biggest flaw is not a lack of KO moves, but rather in landing them. Baxter is a strong character with a lot of KO moves, like, for example, all his attacks, neutral attack in the air and his Dashing Grab. However, as mentioned above, it can be difficult to land them. For example, people can escape his Shot Put grab attack if they use the tilt to escape. Baxter has a problem when he is shrunken himself small, if his opponents encounter him small, they can chase him down or like find him and use to grab him. Baxter however can escape if you use the tilt controls in a circle to escape, but watchout if he is Eaten or Stepped on a Maximum his health bar will go down, if he is in the middle and it happens, he will be KO'd. Despite this Baxter is a very good character like Desi in the game. Basic Attacks * Punching or Kicking * Dashing: Dash Grab * : Charge Up Attacks * Dashing: Dash Attacks * : Projectiles * Sides: Throwing the Opponent/Irish Whipping * / : Irish Whip but hold then attack * / : Irish Whip but hold then Grapple * : Jumping/Floating * , : Double Jumping * , : Normal Ariel Attack * : Grab * , : Neutral Attack * , : Projectile Attack * , : Hard Attack * , : Send them Flying Attack * : Special Ability * : Shield * : Level 1, Level 2 and Level 3 Smash Attacks Baxter's Moveset * : Right Jab * , : Left Jab * , , : Toe Kick * Dashing: Grab with a Glomp on people * : Backhand Fist * Dashing: Sliding, Press again if you are underneath a opponent to kick up hurting there privates * : Shot Put * Sides: Irish Whips an Opponent * / : Irish Whips then holds then does a Headbutt * / : Irish Whips but holds then hugs them and wraps his legs on them & is on them as baxter falls down first grabbing them as he throws them off with a Belly to Hug Suplex * , : Baxter Tornado * : Baxter grabs with one hand * , : Baxter Knees them in the gut and throws them forward * , : Baxter headbutts them in the nose then gets out the Shot Put and Throws it in there face * , : Baxter tackles them fast as he hits them into the nearest wall, if he can't make it he goes down with them * , : Baxter puts them over his shoulders then throws them up * : Shrinks down to size to fight, becareful when opponents try to grab you at his form because when they press , they'll eat you, if they press , they'll stomp you or if they press , they'll put you in a safe place for later, to escape keep tilting to squirm out * : Blocks * Level 1 Smash: Unnamned Submission Move, Baxter puts them in the inverted sharpshooter, then turns them over to grab there arms & lock them in, to escape from his move rapidally press , , , . * Level 2 Smash: Shrink Attack, Baxter shrinks down and attacks the nearest opponent, becareful when you get caught * Level 3 Smash: Baxter Finale, Similar to the Mario Finale, But instead it's blue Trivia *Baxter will sometimes be afraid of stuff in battle, for example, if Baxstar is in her Special Ability form, he will often run from her, same with Giant Acus *Baxter's moves can be similar to Mario's alittle bit